the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 February 2019
23:53-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:53-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:54-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:54-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:54-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-58 . 23:55-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:55-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:56-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:57-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:59-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:01-26 ~ Zombie Dreemuur 2 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-57 ~ Zombie Dreemuur 2 has left the chat ~ 00:02-52 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:03-04 OMG Korra is gay. 00:09-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:09-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:14-51 Hey Jack! o/ 00:14-54 lol. 00:18-01 Hi. 00:21-54 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:33-47 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:33-54 Ah, no Korra. 00:33-58 :) 00:34-02 o/ 00:34-19 Jekyll. 00:34-38 Greetings, TG, Dippy, and Annabeth as well. 00:35-23 Dippy, could you make a Savannah reply on Ep 7? 00:36-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:36-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:37-27 Greetings, AAMR. 00:37-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:38-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-20 Are you here TheKorraFanatic 00:41-30 Who are you, Alex? 00:41-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-40 What? 00:42-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-25 Alex does that a lot. 00:42-40 Does what? 00:43-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-09 Comes in and looks for Korra. 00:44-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-54 Korra the doorspammer! :P 00:45-50 Brb dinner. 00:47-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:48-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:48-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:51-13 Even though FANDOM has rebranded back to Fandom, pretty much all the default system messages still say FANDOM, which makes me hesitant to run AWB across pages that say FANDOM instead of Fandom. 00:52-08 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:52-47 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:54-56 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:55-37 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:56-39 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:56-41 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:56-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:57-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:57-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:57-38 . 00:58-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:01-36 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:05-51 So the icons have been updated for Fandom. 01:08-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:08-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:09-02 Speak! 01:10-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:12-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:12-48 Yes. 01:12-56 Yes. 01:12-59 Yes. 01:13-08 Yes. 01:13-28 Dippy is here/ 01:13-36 Dippy got no school today. 01:13-38 Chainbreaker! >:( 01:13-58 Dippy is probs gay. 01:14-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:14-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:14-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:15-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:15-41 Sure 01:16-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:16-19 Dippy is a weeb 01:16-43 So are tg and c.s 01:17-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:18-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:18-42 Dippy is the BiggestSataniaFangirl despite being a boy. 01:18-44 TG PM. 01:18-48 kk 01:19-31 Gay 01:19-45 Satania has Satan in it 01:19-54 You naughty boy 01:20-20 Satan is in Minecraft 01:20-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-44 yeh OMG 01:21-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:21-30 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 01:21-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:22-11 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 01:22-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:23-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:27-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:31-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:31-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:31-26 I'm o* and I'm o**. 01:33-33 Old and ornery? 01:34-18 Only three letters are censored. 01:34-37 Old and Old? 01:34-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:34-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:34-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:34-53 Ok and old? 01:37-15 But be nice with her, as long you're nice with her, she'll be a little candy. 01:37-17 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:37-33 Welcome, My Chemical Romance. 01:37-51 I am actually lowkey happy, I just broke up with my boyfriend like an hour ago. Single life is amazing, Korra was right. 01:37-53 Welcome, TomatoMCR. 01:37-57 Welcome all. 01:38-00 Good, TMCR. 01:38-26 Glad you're happy. :) 01:38-37 Thank you, lol. 01:39-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:39-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:39-55 you broke up with your bf on valeNTInes day 01:40-15 Yes, lmao. 01:40-21 Rhou shalt not run it in. 01:40-24 *Thou 01:40-47 Who cares though because I fall in love with fictional characters. :) 01:40-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:40-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:41-27 MCR has a new boyfriend or whatever every week :) 01:41-39 Not really. 01:42-01 lol. 01:42-02 Seems Bob is calling MCR a playa. ;) 01:42-05 Not really is a reply to everything :) 01:42-17 Of course, mcfly :) 01:42-24 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:42-24 CMF got a BF yet? :) 01:42-29 o/ 01:42-34 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:42-35 Yeh he doed : 01:42-37 :) 01:42-54 His bf is amk 01:43-46 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:43-48 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:43-50 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:43-53 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:44-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:46-26 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:47-02 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:47-26 But be nice with her, as long you're nice with her, she'll be a little candy. 01:47-26 Bye bye~♫ 01:48-41 Straight 01:52-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:53-05 I must have text next to my username immediately 01:53-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-17 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:54-29 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:00-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:00-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:00-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:01-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:01-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-35 "WilliamToPaul - Big Chungus' roommate" would be appropriate 02:01-37 :) 02:02-13 You do. 02:02-13 Turn on the gadget. 02:02-13 I'll update it though. 02:04-22 Link me the gadget 02:05-00 02:07-36 I done did it 02:08-06 http://prntscr.com/mlarvw 02:08-21 lol 02:08-42 alright 02:08-54 alright 02:09-11 alright 02:14-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:14-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:15-18 https://spongebob.fandom.com/?diff=1913226 02:15-19 Um. 02:15-39 Wtf 02:16-37 lel. 02:16-53 "If you were looking for the article about the character, then see Big Whopper (character)" 02:16-57 Lmfao 02:17-25 Whopper* 02:17-35 No big apparently 02:17-45 \o 02:17-55 \o 02:17-55 \o 02:18-02 \o 02:19-08 \o 02:21-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:21-16 o/ 02:25-49 Thuggish 02:26-53 Seven days, brubs 02:27-51 In seven days, 02:28-07 AMK and TKF will face off 02:28-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:28-14 y 02:28-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:28-20 We're on the same side, omg. 02:28-28 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:28-44 AMK wants you out... 02:29-43 So does Golfpecks 02:29-50 .....* 02:30-05 Anthony too.... 02:30-23 \o 02:30-24 Anthony is my bruh. 02:30-27 Cheesecrocker too.. 02:31-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:31-05 You will break the sponge-cult, tkf 02:31-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:31-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:31-10 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:31-12 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-13 what omg 02:32-44 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:33-31 Welcome. 02:40-30 AMK? 02:40-37 Wants you out of what? 02:42-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:42-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:42-20 Ur house 02:48-26 (blobcatangry) Speak! 02:48-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:49-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:01-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:02-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:05-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:07-02 Hmph. 03:09-04 Speak! 03:11-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:11-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:11-56 Hmph 03:11-59 Sure 03:12-58 Hmph. 03:12-58 Nah 03:13-29 Let us discuss Discussions. 03:14-16 Discussions is gay 03:16-11 I wish they'd just migrate all the forum threads already. 03:16-25 Oooo, my favorite topic. 03:16-35 Depending of what exactly what they want to talk about. 03:16-40 And, yeah. 03:16-46 They need to really speed that up. 03:18-07 Discussions isn't Syde, WTP. 03:18-09 The sooner they do that, the sooner people will have no choice but to accept the migrations. Even now, there are still users acting like they think that they might still be able to overturn Wikia/FANDOM's decision to retire threaded forums. 03:18-26 Huh? 03:18-51 Painfully obvious, CS65. 03:19-31 Why did you mention me though? 03:20-02 Obv. 03:20-12 It isn't obvious. 03:20-23 Fucking. 03:20-26 Read WTP's comment and connect the dots. 03:20-45 I see no dots connected. 03:20-51 I didn't agree with his comment. 03:20-59 Therefore I fail to see why I was mentioned. 03:21-26 "Discussions is gay." 03:21-32 "Discussions isn't Syde." 03:21-35 Was it really that hard? 03:21-51 Yes it was, because it makes no sense. 03:22-37 Sigh. 03:23-24 Honestly, I would prefer it if you just explained it, rather than sigh. 03:23-36 It's fucking obvious! 03:24-30 16:23:24 C.Syde65: Honestly, I would prefer it if you just explained it, rather than sigh. 03:24-30 If you did that, the confusion would be over more quickly. 03:24-57 I think he's saying that Discussions isn't the gay one, you are? 03:25-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:25-13 I'm kind of also having a hard time understanding it. 03:25-28 Yes, Annabeth. 03:25-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:25-56 There's a problem with your theory. I'm not gay. 03:26-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:26-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:26-15 Ain't no theory. 03:26-15 Was a joke that was brutally murdered by you. 03:26-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:26-35 C.S is a murderer 03:26-41 Welcome, TG. 03:26-44 Welcome, Akumi, to the drama. 03:26-45 discussions isbgay 03:26-49 is gay 03:26-51 welcome, tg 03:27-08 I tend to destroy jokes that I don't find funny. 03:27-20 C.S admitted it 03:27-22 Lmao, you ain't destroy shit. 03:27-25 You just annoy everyone. 03:27-31 murderer >:( 03:27-37 True tkf 03:27-54 joke = destroyed 03:28-06 In hindsight, that was a bit harsh. 03:28-15 I am leaving all of my friends irl 03:28-35 good WtP 03:29-20 Yeah well, a lot of the time, jokes like that annoy me. Or at least don't amuse me. And it isn't like I destroy them on purpose. 03:29-48 You don't destroy shit. 03:31-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:32-57 Hi! My name is..what my name is...who my name is Hart New Bob 03:38-32 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 03:38-40 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 03:39-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:42-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:42-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:45-46 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:45-46 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:45-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:46-26 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:47-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:47-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:52-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:52-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:52-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:55-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:55-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:58-14 I still wish they'd just migrate all the forum threads already. The sooner they do that, the sooner people will have no choice but to accept the migrations. Even now, there are still users acting like they think that they might still be able to overturn Wikia/FANDOM's decision to retire threaded forums. 03:58-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:58-58 Whereas if they did just migrate the forum threads, there wouldn't be users acting like they'd be able to overturn Wikia/FANDOM's decision. 03:59-10 >WtP looks and there is nobody 03:59-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:59-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:59-31 >next second c.s rants a huge wall 03:59-45 Randomly too 03:59-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:59-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:00-04 I just wanted to get the discussion back on track. 04:00-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:00-41 I have no problems with forums since my laptop is fucked now sadly 04:00-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:01-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~